City of Time
by PermeliaSong
Summary: A time traveler is running loose in New York City, and its up to the gang to stop him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing.

Summary: A time traveler from another dimension is wreaking havoc in New York City, and it is up to the Shadowhunters: the Lightwoods, Jace, Clary, and their allies Magnus, Maia, Simon, and Luke to stop him before he harms any more mundanes. But what happens when two of members—Maia and Jace—are sucked into another dimension? Can the gang help their friends or will they be stuck in time?

Prologue

New York City, known as the "Big Apple", the city that never sleeps, attracts all walks of life. It was the home to millions of mundanes—whether legal or illegal—Nightchildren, demons, and Shadowhunters. It was a playground for criminals of each race and class. There were so many humans, a perfect feeding frenzy for him. He smiled to himself as he walked around the concrete sidewalk, passing the mindless mundanes on their way to their own destinations. New York City was the same it had always been in each era he had visited it: crowded, polluted and full of new things to play with. The mundanes did not matter to him at all, they were exactly like the city, and both were his own personal entertainment. The era he was in, was just like the era he came from—they were all the same, except this age was more reckless and thoughtless. They had no consequences for their actions; their so called law barely punished them and when it did punish, the most of it was for petty crimes and most of the time they put the good people on the inside. Which left the bad people continued to make a mess of things outside. However, he was there to be the law, to be the judge, if you will. He did not kill—unless necessary—for what he did was much worst than that.  
Killing was quick and easy, but his punishments were mind-blowing, extraordinary, life altering. Some hated them, yes, but others thanked him. Well at least he thought so. No matter to him anyways, there was no need for thanks. He sighed inwardly as he turned the corner, his eyes setting on a couple arguing. The dark headed girl was yelling at what seem to be her boyfriend—a tall lanky boy with brown hair. The man grinned, eyeing his next victims. He however had to be honest with himself; this was all a game for him. 


	2. Paralyzed

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing. _

Chapter I

If there was nothing Jace hated more, it was the Pandemonium Club; not only because was it packed with mundanes reeking of heavy cologne and perfume or because it was infested with demons. But because the music was just flat out terrible. He could not figure out how or why the music was popular, and after the third song came on he stopped wondering. Instead he focused his attention back on the task at hand. He watched as Isabelle lured the demon into the backroom. It was completely simple; now all he had to do was go back and do a little interrogation; Jace style. But instead of Alec, his usual partner, he had Clary as his right had man—or woman. She was still inexperienced; she had a lot to learn. The main thing she had to learn was to listen. He watched the redhead follow after the demon where the beautiful, tall, dark-haired girl waited. Jace sighed in frustration, Clary was supposed to go after Jace then go in, and that was the plan. However in true Clary fashion, she went in anyway. Jace pinched the bridged of his nose. _This is going to be one long night._ He pushed through the crowd in headed towards the door, ignoring the obnoxious music that blared around him.

"This was easier then I thought," Clary said with a sigh.  
They had interrogated the demon, but he gave them nothing, not a single tidbit on the man that was responsible for the disappearing mundanes. Now all the demon was was a pile of gray and white ashes.  
"Next time stick to the plan," Jace said as he wiped his blade clean with a black cloth.  
"What?" Clary asked placing her hands on her hips in defiance.  
"I said stick to the damn plan!" he said loudly. "I'm getting sick of this!"  
"I'm getting sick of you telling me what to do! What makes you better than me?"  
"Because I have more experience then you, that's why!"  
Isabelle rolled her eyes at the couple, she should have been use to their arguments but she wasn't, all it did was urk her nerves. She headed out of the room back into the club, where their bickering was died out by the loud music, which she was thankful for.

"So what did you find out?"

Luke sat behind the large wooden desk that had once been filled by Hodge Starkweather, the former tutor to Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and their late brother Max Lightwood. The werewolf pack leader glasses lay neatly on the bridge of his nose. He was neither an ugly man nor a handsome one, his looks were average. His face that used to be withered, had now regained its appearance. His hair however, had a bit grayed due to the amount of stress that he had to withstand over the last year. He looked over at the flamboyantly dressed warlock, named Magnus Bane, who was sitting across from him dressed in a sparkly black pants and a white silk shirt that was partially opened. His long legs were crossed; on his feet were black books that reached his knees, his black spiky hair had been dyed blue at the ends.

The rest of the group that consisted of Alec Lightwood—the lover of Magnus Bane—who stood next to his sister dressed in his Shadowhunter gear, Isabelle Lightwood who was wearing a white corseted dress with black boots. Clary also in her Shadowhunter gear along with her boyfriend Jace who was standing next to her best friend, Simon Lewis who along with his girlfriend Maia Roberts, wore regular mundane clothes; each teen stood near by listening closely.

"Word on the street is that he calls himself the Time Traveler," Magnus said, straightening himself up in the chair.

"I wonder why he calls himself that," whispered Maia to Simon.

"Maybe because he travels time, wonder if he's like the guy in that movie you dragged me to."

"The Time Traveler's Wife and that was a good movie; got to see Eric Bana naked."

"I have to admit," Simon whispered back, "that is one sexy man."

They both shared a smile, and suppressed the urge to giggle.

Jace rolled his eyes at the meaningless conversation the couple was having with each other, and tune back into the one that was in front of him.

"Did you find out where he lives?" Luke asked.

Magnus nodded. "Thanks to a certain werewolf girl, the demon we interrogated sung like a canary."

Luke looked up at the girl and smiled. "Good work, Maia." She blushed and smiled as Simon pushed out his chest with pride and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"So what's the next step?" Alec asked Luke.

Luke stood up and looked at each one of them in turn. "Go to where this…Time Traveler hides out and end him before he throws any more people into other places in time."

"I just wanted to let you know, that you don't have to throw me a birthday party," Simon said to Maia over the dinner table, which Isabelle did not cook, thankfully. The brown haired girl continued to eat her meal along with the rest of residents of the Institute.  
"Now if you are," Simon continued, "I want a cake preferably a marble cake—no scratched that red velvet cake." Despite the fact that he couldn't eat human food, he enjoyed watching others do so.  
"I told you Simon," Maia said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I'm not throwing you a party."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Just like you said that you weren't going to go to the Anime Convention with me, and just like that time you said we weren't going to have sex on—"  
"I'm not throwing you a party!" she said loudly interrupting his sentence before he could continue any farther. A way of embarrassment had spread across her; ignoring the stares Luke and Jocelyn were giving the couple.  
Simon sighed and stood up. "Sure your not." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, said his goodbyes to everyone, and headed out of the door.  
"So when's the party," Alec asked after waiting a few minutes to make sure that Simon was gone.  
"On Friday at ten o'clock at Magnus's," she replied casually.  
"I already have the decorations up," Magnus informed just as casually as Maia.  
"What did you get him?" Isabelle asked looking up from her plate.  
"Manga," Maia's voice trailed off, making Magnus smirk.  
"What _else _did you get him?" Magnus enquired.  
"None of your business," Maia said playfully smiling back at him.  
Clary scowled and turned her attention back to her food that was getting cold. Jace had not said a word to her ever since the incident at the club. She honestly did not care that much, every since the battle at Idris, he had been acting strange. He was becoming more protective and bossy—and frankly it was getting on her nerves. She glanced over to see him stabbing at his helpless green beans. No one seemed to notice, not even Alec who would at that moment taken it upon himself to start a conversation with the blond boy.  
"Jace, what are you getting Simon for his birthday?" Alec asked.  
Jace stopped his brutal attack on his vegetables; he looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking out an answer.  
"A crucifix." This comment abruptly ceased the three way conversation that Maia, Magnus, and Isabelle where having. All eyes feel on Maia, who instead of getting enraged; smiled.  
"Well Jace if you're going to have a sour attitude about it, don't come," Maia said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "We'll all have a great time with or without you."  
"Apologize Jace," Luke said sternly.  
"I don't apologize to bloodsuckers or dogs," Jace said looking up from his food.  
"Jace!" Luke shouted, though it sounded more like a growl.  
"No, Luke it's okay," Maia said sighing. "His rude comments don't bother me. I'm use to it in fact. He's just going to have to get use to the fact that he'll be alone for the rest of his life. He'll get old and die alone…well die again permanently this time." She stood up and walked briskly out of the room with her head held high.  
"What's your problem?" Alec asked. "You've been sour all week."  
"None of your business." Jace said pushing his plate into the middle of the table.  
"Fine act like a child then," Alec said shrugging.  
The table went on their conversation ignoring the blond boy whose anger was growing by the minute.

It was cold and windy night, as the group moved through the woods towards the shack that belonged to the Time Traveler. It had been a long stressful day, the reason had been mainly to do with Clary and Jace's nonstop bickering. It started over him accusing her of taking his daggers. But they later found them in the library where he had left them. She told him to apologize but of course the answer was no. Initiating the argument once again and frankly everyone was tired of it.  
"Will you two shut up!" Isabelle hissed. "How are we supposed to capture this guy with you two bickering!"  
"He probably already heard them," Magnus stated clearly annoyed.  
"YES I DID!" a voice shouted from above them. Up on stop of a tree there stood a tall pale man with short spiky blond hair. Then dozens of bright yellow glowing eyes appeared in the bushes of that same tree. A growling noise erupted shaking the trees around them.  
"What is that thing!" Simon shouted.  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out either," Jace shouted. "Split up."  
Maia grabbed Simon's hand pulling him away, just in time as a ball of blue light flew passed his head. It hit the ground instead, disintegrating into flames.  
"I didn't know he could do that!" Simon hissed, panting heavily.  
"Maybe it's new." Maia whispered looking around, the tree they were hiding behind. In the distance she heard roaring and growling, then the sound of yelling and screaming that belong to one of her teammates.  
"Simon we have to help them, come on!"  
She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and ran straight into enemy fire.

Jace cut down the dark green demon—that had sharp alligator teeth—with no problem. However the red acid spitting demon with the long black tongue was becoming a difficult problem. The demon had the body shape and size of a lion, but its skin was scaly like a lizard's. Its face was the mixture of a shark and a hyena.  
Jace stared into its yellow eyes as they circled one another, sizing each other up. Blade in each had, Jace was armed and ready.  
"Jace!" He looked over to see Clary standing not far from them. Her appearance was in disarray. She was covered in dirt and pieces of twigs were stuck in her red hair. He noticed one other thing, she was weaponless. Sensing its enemy's distraction, the demon whipped its long tongue out, but it was not going for Jace but for Clary. Jace on instinct and impulse jumped in front of her. Instead of the tongue wrapping around him, it slapped him hard in the chest and he fell to the ground with a thud, he couldn't move—at all.  
The demon hurled acid at Clary who attempted to grab Jace's weapons, but she moved just in time, missing her by only an inch. She could hear the sizzle in her ear. She bolted in the woods; Jace mentally kicked himself for that ridiculous move he made as the demon turned around abandoning the idea of running after the girl. For it remembered it already had a victim. Jace screamed curses after curses, as he tried to move. Feeling that it was no use he gave up.  
A loud and boisterous roar erupted from some unknown source; he looked around from what he could see. Out of the woods came a large grayish brown wolf. He knew that wolf—it was Maia. The demon screeched, and stamped its feet onto the hard ground. It did not imitate Maia at all, she stomped the ground harder and let loose an enormous roar that shook even Jace. They circled each other, eyed each other down.  
"Maia watch out its tongue paralyzes," Jace shouted as loud as he could. "It spits out acid!"  
The demon whipped out its tongue; however it missed Maia who dodged it effortlessly. It retaliated by spitting out more acid which she dodged also. She let out another roar before leaping onto the demon as its tongue flew out. She tackled it sending it to the ground, it screeched at the weight of the other animal. Maia stamped her heavy paw down on the demon's head crushing its fragile skull. When the demon lay immobile, she climbed off it and trotted over to him. She nudged him with her damp nose.  
"Go away," he growled at her. "You smell like a wet dog."  
She growled and went behind a tree; she came back out again in her human form.  
"You know you're very ungrateful, I just saved your life," Maia stated walking back over to him.  
"I never asked you to. I was doing fine by myself," Jace replied stubbornly, getting slightly annoyed by her presence.  
"But you never told me not too," she said smiling. She lifted him up despite his protests.  
"Put me down," the blonde boy snarled. As she put his arm around her neck, leaning some of his weight onto her.  
"Jace do us both a favor," she said as she dragged him, "and shut up." 


	3. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Chapter 2

Jace frowned as his tawny colored eyes scanned the large room, he never realized how many friends Simon had—friends besides Clary. But there they were with smiles on their faces as they talked animatedly to the people surrounding them. Laughing and sharing stories of the birthday boy. One boy from Simon's band was talking way more loudly than other the rest, drawing most of the attention towards him. _What the hell was his name_, he thought to himself. _Ah, who cares?_ Jace also realized how he truly hated parties, especially if they weren't revolving around him. He sat in the far corner of what used to be Magnus's living room, glaring at everyone as he rubbed his hands unconsciously; although the feeling his body returned—just in time for the party that he was now suffering through—he still felt some stiffness. Something that Magnus had told him would go away soon. He sure as hell hoped it did. Jace was dressed simply in black straight-legged pants, a plain gray v-neck top with a black cardigan, and gray shoes. His daggers that he always kept with him, were sitting on the coffee table near him covered up as to not scare the guests.

Bright red, blue, and orange glittery streamers, hung from the dark purple walls, along with a sign reading "Happy Birthday Symon"—apparently the store ran out of i's. Light blue and green balloons—that had been blown up by the owner of the apartment with the help of his boyfriend—flowed either in the air or lay in a pile on the hardwood floor. In the center of the room was a large circle table that had been covered with a glittery magenta table cover, on top of it laid a variety of food—from beautifully decorated cupcakes, a variety of cookies and fruit, squares of different kinds of cheese, and chips and salsa. Jocelyn and Luke were supposed to be coming with pizza. Magnus who was dressed in tight leather pants and a white silk shirt—that was button halfway down exposing his hairless chest—had a cell phone near his ear, talking quickly to the person on the other end, his now dyed neon green tips shown brilliantly in the light. He then hung up the phone and turned and spoke.

"Their only five blocks away, hide!" The aggravated boy watched with disdain, as everyone scrambled about searching a place to hide. Jace however, did not move or flex a muscle in his seat; he sat with his arms across, glowering at the guests. Then the room went pitch black. There were a few giggles from some of the girls; those were quickly ceased after Isabelle's fussing. He heard the door open; Simon's voice filled the air.  
"Okay, Maia but after this we're going to the bookstore! That would probably be the highlight of my day," he shouted as he stomped up the stairs. "I can not believe everyone forgot my birthday! Even my own mother! I remember distinctly, reminding everyone and their mother that it was my—"  
The lights quickly flipped on and the room erupted into "SURPRISE!" Their voice drowned out the last part of his sentence. A large grin, showing his bright sharp white teeth, slowly spread across Simon's surprised face. He turned to his girlfriend, picking her up; he spun her around twice before kissing her on the lips and placing her back onto the floor. He went over and greeted his guests.

* * *

The party moved along fairly well, Luke and Jocelyn showed up with at least a dozen pizza boxes. It fed the hungry humans and werewolves that were present. Music blared out of the large speakers. A few of the couples were dancing including Maia and Simon, who had their arms wrapped around each other, moving slowly to the fast paced music. The vampire boy was whispering something into her ear, making her giggle. She looked up, her eyes falling on the blonde Shadowhunter, who had barely moved since the beginning of the part, and the corner; she sighed and rolled her eyes. Jace was cleaning out his fingers nails with his pocketknife when Luke walked over to him, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black corduroy pants.

"You've been sulking over here ever since I got here. Are you not enjoying the festivities?"

"No I find the festivities dull," Jace said shifting in his seat. He heard Luke sigh.

"Jace, I know you're having a hard time—"

"Do you Luke? What would you know about what I've been through?"

Luke sat down quickly in the empty seat, and scooted over to him. "Jace look at me." His voice was stern but pain lingered under it. He tilled his head trying to catch his eyes. "Look at me."

Jace lifted his golden eyes and stared into Luke's blue ones.

"I know what you're are feeling. You're not alone. I know it's hard to get up everyday after what happened to you. I understand. But you can't go around being angry with everyone. It's not their fault. You have to put the put the blame where it belongs and it's with Va—"

"Luke!" Jocelyn called running over to him. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and shoes that matched. Her red hair was loose all about her. "Come on they're about to cut the cake."

Luke nodded, stood up and took his wife's hand that she held out for him. He reached out and laid his free hand on Jace's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Think about it."

They walked over to the group that was crowding around Simon. Clary and Isabelle walked slowly into the living room carrying the cake. Everyone begin singing Happy Birthday. The lights dimed, illuminating the cake. Jace sighed and stood up and began to walk over to join the others when his demon detector went off. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. The device was going crazy. He looked up to see Maia looking dead at him her eyes were wide with fright or surprise he couldn't really tell. No one but her seemed to hear.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles," he heard Magnus say. Simon leaned over and closed his eyes. He sucked in air and then he blew hard.

The window from Magnus's apartment burst open; glass shattered flying everywhere, as a large black demon with wings and a body of pterodactyl but its face was that of a hawk, flew inside. Its talons were large and sharp as was it's beak. It went straight towards Simon swooped down and grabbed him lifting him up off the floor. He screamed out in fright, his hands grabbing at the demon's talons, trying to get loose. Guests began to run, some trying to get to a safer area of the apartment, others trying to get to the exit as more demons like the first began to fly in. Jace who had ducked down to shield himself from the flying glass, was up now, he ran to the table were his daggers laid as people pushed passed him.

* * *

After gaining his composure Luke was trying to do his best to help people safely get out of harms way. Jocelyn who was assisting him had her hands full helping an injured guest that she didn't have time to defend herself against the demon flew straight towards her. However, Isabelle who was close by quickly handled it with her whip.

* * *

Maia jumped up and grabbed Simon's leg and held on, trying to add some weight onto him so the birdlike creature would let go. It did, and both Maia and Simon began to fall, however, another came swooping in, and grabbed her before she hit the floor. She screamed for help as the demon flew out of the window with her in tow.

* * *

Jace had cut his demon down and was assisting Clary in hers. They had not spoken—or yelled—at one another since the day they encountered the Time Traveler. She hadn't apologized at all to him for running away leaving him there for probably excruciating death. Isabelle had came forward for saying she had gotten scared and she'd figured that the demon would have followed her but didn't notice until she turned around. He thought that was complete bullshit.

He heard a loud scream and Simon's voice yelling the name of his girlfriend. Jace turned just in time to see the demon carrying the werewolf girl out of the window. He saw Simon run out of the apartment screaming his girlfriend's name.

Jace quickly cut down his and Clary's demon and as soon as it was dead Clary headed after Simon, and Jace following closely behind.


End file.
